


Changing Almost Everything I Do

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Favors, Fluff, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Merlin's Neckerchief (Merlin), Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04, Tournaments, idk man this is just a fluffy oneshot I'm not sure what else to put here lol, mild language warning, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: It is the day of Gwaine's first tournament, and Merlin has something he wants to give him.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merwaine Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055507
Comments: 37
Kudos: 258
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	Changing Almost Everything I Do

**Author's Note:**

> _So much for all my suits of armor, baby, you got through._  
>  _Loved what you found, set up camp, and it's a good thing, too._  
>  _Now you spin around me, like the wondrous tales you tell,_  
>  _and I find happiness is changing almost everything I do._ \-- SJ Tucker, _Weightless_

The field just outside Camelot’s arena was filled with activity and excitement as squires and guards, servants and townsfolk alike all were preparing for that day’s tournament. The day had been waited for with great anticipation, people gossiping about who they thought would win, who they would be cheering for, and now it had finally arrived.  


Merlin himself even found he was more excited for this tournament than any he had ever attended before,  and a small smile came to his face as he thought about what he had planned and what was in his bag to his side among the medical supplies inside.

He wove his way between the bustling people, a hand tight around the bag to prevent it from being dislodged as he made his way to the tents where the knights were getting themselves ready. 

Arthur’s common-born knights, as they had come to be known by the people of Camelot, were getting ready as well, and were each getting their armor on as Merlin went by and greeted them inside their tents.  


Elyan was helping Percival with his armor, Leon seemed to have wrangled his squire into helping Lancelot.

So that just left -

Merlin pulled back the curtain to the last tent.

Gwaine was alone inside, reaching under his arm to try and grab an elusive strap to his backplate, and turning in place as his fingers managed to brush but not quite grab it. “Now, come here, you - that’s it - that’s -  _ shit.” _

Merlin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Do you need help?”

Gwaine turned with a start, before laughing sheepishly. “I hate to admit it, but yes, I think I do.”

Merlin laughed at that, before setting the bag he had over his shoulder down onto a table and approaching Gwaine.

“Stand still - now arms out.”

Gwaine complied, holding his arms out and flicking his hair from his face as Merlin began to do up the armor with practiced ease.

“So, your first tournament.”

“Well, second,” Gwaine said with a teasing smile. “You forget I also competed in the melee and saved Arthur’s arse.”

Merlin laughed. “Your first as a  _ knight,” _ he clarified, pulling a strap tight. “And hopefully your first where you don’t get arrested and banished immediately after.”

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that? It could be our thing, you know. I come in, save your life, get sentenced to banishment, we spend a romantic night together believing it may be our last, only for you to run away with me come morning because we can’t bear to be apart.”

Merlin snorted at that. “As  _ romantic _ as that sounds, I much prefer having you  _ here. _ And I bet you do, too.”

Gwaine chuckled. “Alright, you have me. I do like it, actually. It’s...nice, to be able to wake up somewhere, and know that that same place will be there at the end of the day.”

Merlin’s eyes flicked up to Gwaine’s face for a moment, before he continued placing the plated metal to Gwaine’s body. “I take it that didn’t happen a lot.”

“You’d be right about that,” Gwaine said. “I’ve slept in...unsavory places more times than I can count or would care to tell.”

“Hazards of a life on the road?”

“Exactly. But I’ve also slept in places more beautiful than I ever could have believed. It’s a balance, I think. Both the good and bad.”

Merlin hummed, brow creasing just a bit. “...do you miss it? Living on the road, I mean.”

Gwaine tipped his head. “Sometimes, yeah,” he admitted. But then he turned his head to face Merlin, and a soft smile came to his face. “But I think the benefits more than outweigh the costs.”

Merlin didn’t notice for a moment, too focused on tying the arm brace to Gwaine’s pauldron.

But his eyes flicked up to Gwaine’s face again, and when they met eyes, Merlin flushed as he understood what Gwaine was truly saying. An embarrassed smile came to his face at having such affections directed at him, and he playfully shoved Gwaine’s shoulder. “You flirt,” he scolded.

“Yes, but you love it,” Gwaine responded, grinning.

Merlin’s cheeks became more red, but he couldn’t deny the smile on his face and the warmth he felt in his heart.

They fell into silence, Merlin’s smile fading as he once more focused on the task of putting Gwaine in his armor, and making sure to do an excellent job to keep him safe for the fights ahead.

But with a final tug, Merlin nodded in satisfaction. “I think that’s it,” he said, stepping back from Gwaine and lowering his hands from the final tie. “How does that feel?”

Gwaine moved his arms in a couple circles, followed by a couple swings of his legs. Not feeling anything catching or stopping his range of motion, he looked at Merlin. “Feels great. Thank you.”

Merlin nodded, satisfied, before his expression morphed into a wide grin. “I have one last thing for you,” he said, stepping to the bag he had brought in and reaching inside.

Gwaine’s lip quirked and his eyebrow went up. “Oh? And what would that be?”

Merlin turned around.

In his hands he now held a square scrap of forest green cloth. He held it out to Gwaine with a grin.

Gwaine took it and began examining it, running the worn fabric between his fingertips. “What’s this?”

“It’s one of my neckerchiefs.”

Gwaine looked up at Merlin, surprised. “Really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear it.”

Merlin shrugged. “It’s my only green one. I don’t wear it that often, but I know green’s your favorite color.”

Gwaine didn’t move for a moment, taking that in, before a small, touched laugh came from him. “That it is,” he said looking back to the fabric with a smile. How long had it been that someone had cared enough to learn his favorite color? He lifted it to his mouth and kissed the favor while playfully meeting Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin rolled his eyes with a laugh, before holding out his hand again, “Here,” he said, “I know how to tie it so it won’t come off while you fight.”

Gwaine handed it back, and Merlin folded the former neckerchief, now favor into a strip a couple inches wide, before stepping to Gwaine and tying it around his armour clad bicep. 

He pulled the knot tight, ducking his head down and securing it with a small flash of gold. He gave it a couple more tugs for good measure, before running his fingertips along it with a smile.

“Your first favor,” Merlin said quietly, turning the smile to Gwaine’s face.

“I’ll treasure it always,” Gwaine vowed, eyes bright. 

They shared that smile for a moment longer, Merlin’s heart full, before Merlin shut his eyes and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gwaine’s.

Gwaine returned the kiss eagerly, stepping closer so his armored body was pressed against Merlin’s, his arms easily circling Merlin’s waist to hold him close, and Merlin’s arms coming to a rest across Gwaine’s shoulders and back.

Neither of them would have minded staying there for much longer, momentarily forgetting their nervousness and anticipation for the tournament ahead.

They might have missed it entirely, too lost in the moment with each other.  But then -

“Sir Gwaine!” a voice called from outside, “We’re beginning in just a minute!”

Merlin and Gwaine separated, before they both huffed in acceptance. Gwaine put his forehead to Merlin’s, but called out to the voice, “Alright! I’ll be out in a minute!” Then met Merlin’s eyes with wry smirk. “Seems I’m off, then.”

Merlin sighed, but he nodded as he turned to the table and grabbed the last thing Gwaine needed. He handed Gwaine his helmet, and Gwaine tucked it under his arm and patted it as if reassuring Merlin he had it.

“Good luck,” Merlin said. He leaned in and gave Gwaine one last peck, before stepping back and letting his knight go.

~

Merlin made his own way to the arena a couple minutes later, finding his place at the sidelines with Gaius and the other servants who had been assigned to help with any injuries that occurred during the tournament.

He murmured greetings to them, but it was at that moment that the trumpets sounded and the gates at the far end opened.

He cheered and clapped along with the rest of the crowd when the knights entered the field - a couple dozen of them, helmets under their arms and swords to their sides.

Gwaine came out between Elyan and Percival, the green scarf on his arm standing out against the red gambesons and shining chainmail.

Arthur stood from his seat in the stands and gave his opening speech - proclaiming that he was honored to be served by all the knights before him, and that he knew that no matter the results, each of them would do him and their kingdom proud that day. It was short and to the point, and with that, he took a seat and bade that they get ready to begin.

Gwaine turned to the side and met Merlin’s eyes, and gave him a smile meant just for him as he patted the green fabric on his arm.

Then Gwaine turned to follow the other knights to the starting positions, slipping his helmet onto his head and pulling his sword from his belt.

And the tournament began.

~

Gwaine didn’t win.

He fared well, but in the end, he lost in the semi-finals to Leon, who then went on to be bested by Lancelot, Camelot’s new champion.

But he took the loss in stride, finding Merlin as soon as he was able and meeting Merlin’s apologetic smile with an easy one, the green neckerchief still proudly displayed on his arm and untouched through all the fights.

“Ah well. Next time, aye?”

But that night, while Gwaine sat in his bed, he found himself staring at the simple green cloth once more, a slight frown of thought on his face as he idly ran it through his fingers and thought about what it meant: that he was now a knight, complete with a favor and a prince to serve behind and compete in tournaments for.

How long had he scorned the life, wandering where he pleased and denying his lineage, only to find himself in it now?

A thought crossed his mind about his parents. Of whether they’d be proud of where he was.

Though, there really only was one person whose pride Gwaine was concerned with now.

The reason he became a knight, and wouldn’t give it up for anything.

He looked to the other side of his bed with a soft smile.

Merlin might have already been asleep, his head resting on the pillow, eyes closed, and Gwaine’s blankets gathered around his waist.

Gwaine put the neckerchief on the nightstand - he’d find its place of honor tomorrow morning - before shifting down the bed and turning back to Merlin.

He pulled the blankets higher over Merlin and placed a kiss to his head, before laying down as close as he could, one arm over Merlin to hold him close. “Night, love. Sleep well.”

Merlin made a small, pleased noise and shifted closer, before letting out a low sigh and relaxing into Gwaine's embrace. “Good night, Gwaine,” he murmured, already half-asleep.

And though Gwaine didn’t win, with Merlin in his arms as he drifted off to sleep, healthy and whole, that didn’t seem to matter all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a deleted scene for 3x01 in which Merlin is wearing a green neckerchief (and Gaius's glasses lmao).  
> I headcanon Gwaine's favorite color as green because of the _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_ story.  
> Thus this fic came to be - I hope you enjoyed 🙂


End file.
